Dead inside
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Warning this story contains suicide attempt, self harm and dark thoughts! This story is about a suicidal fem Hiccup! she can't take it anymore, she doesn't want to go on in life and wants to escape the bullying. But can her father save her and make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first suicide fan fiction about fem hiccup!,sounds terrible I know, but I hope you guys enjoy it! also feel free to show some love to my other stories! Warning this story contains self harm and suicide attempts, you have been warned.**

**You Belong To Me now**

**Created Through Love**

**Forever Mine**

**The Mistakes of our Lives**

**Thank you, please give me feed back and comment!**

****So I have been reading a few suicide fan fics about hiccup and I noticed that no one has written one about a fem hiccup, so why not be the first to write one then! ****

* * *

><p>Dead Inside<p>

Chapter One

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was lying in my bed staring up at the ceiling, my face was stained with tears as I wiped them away with my long sleeve, I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lie there and never get up, what's the point of getting up any way? the only thing that happens to me is.

Getting beaten up.

Get yelled at by my father.

And everyone else hating me for being a useless runt.

It's been like this ever since I was seven years old, my cousin was growing up fasted then me and started beating me to a pulp because of my weakness, me being so small and vulnerable,but he wasn't the only one, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut loved beating the crap out of me, even if I am a girl it still doesn't matter.

And theirs my father, I feel like an accident to him, no chief wants a daughter for an heir, especially me for the stupid stuff that I've done, one day my dad is going to marry me off to some tribe and never see me again, hell the village would probably throw a party as soon as I left, Snotlout would become chief of Berk, that's probably the best choice.

I'm so scrawny and little, I'm not what my dad wanted, he wanted a strong healthy boy who would one day take over Berk and make him a proud father. I couldn't fight if my life depended on it, I will never be tough and brave like the other teens, they're all strong and brave just like their parents, and theirs me.

But it wasn't always like this, me and Astrid us to be best friends, nothing could tear us apart, she never use to hate me, but now she does I guess. I don't know what drove us apart.

Maybe because I was so weird and un-viking like.

I remember one time when were six, we use to run around the beach and play dragon chasers, one us would play the dragon as the other would play the as the dragon slayer, one us would have a wooden sword. I wish we could go back to those days as little girls with big imaginations.

But it wasn't, she stopped talking me and completely ignore me, once she knew I was different.

_Flashback..._

_I was running along the sand with my long brown hair wishing in the wind, my heart was pounding as I looked behind me to see Astrid behind me._

_"I'm gonna get you!." she yelled, giving me a devilish smirk._

_"No your not!." I shouted, almost tripping on my own two feet._

_After almost of five minutes of chasing each other, we both stopped for a breath, but as soon as I stopped I was tackled to the ground with the wooden sword pointed at me, pressed against my neck._

_"I got you."_

_"Alright alright, you got me." I said with my arms stretched out, surrendering myself to her._

_She held out her hand to pull me up on my feet, my tiny hand grasped hers as me._

_After that I pulled her into friendly hug and whispered into her ear._

_"Were going to be best friends for ever."_

_"Yeah, we are." she said back, hugging me a little tighter."Together till the end."_

_End of flashback._

I tossed to my side, facing the wall, I sighed.

Why can't I just be like everybody else?

I'm nothing, I'm useless like everyone says I am. I'm unlovable, no man is going to want something ugly like me for a wife, let alone a girlfriend.

suddenly a knock on my door.

"Hiccup." it was my father."It's time to get up."

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay in bed and die, no one would notice, no one would care.

As I took my shirt off, I gazed at my arms. They were cut up with some old and new scars, some had just healed from the bleeding the other day, after me and my got into an argument, he told me I would never become a viking like my mother, so basically he's telling me I'm useless.

I sighed and got undressed, I walked to my drawer and picked out my outfit for the day, green shirt with a brown vest,brown leggings, and brown shoes. I walked out my bedroom door, heading down stairs towards the kitchen.

The stairs creaked a little as I tip toed on each step, as my hand slid against the rail.

I looked down to see my father down in the kitchen, his back was turned towards me, I guess he didn't want to look at me, or maybe he didn't hear me.

"Hi dad." I said quietly.

No answer, just bitter silence. No hey sweetheart I haven't talk to ya in a while, just nothing.

After a few moments of standing there, he finally turned around and faced me, I tried to smile at him, but I got nothing in return, just a mean scowl. I'm probably in trouble, again. but who knows what it is this time.

My father cleared his throat and walked up to me.

"I'm going to a meeting, I need you stay at the forge." he said sternly."Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

I nodded, trying to obey and be a good girl, but as soon as I step out side I will get beaten down by the other teens, I wanted to beg my dad to let me stay inside, but last time I did I almost set the house on fire.

Before I could say goodbye he said."And don't screw anything up." he slammed the door, leaving me sadden.

My dad doesn't want me any more, he won't look at me because he always see's me as a screw up, a mistake, weakling. I'm better off dead, no one will miss me. I need to do everyone here a favor and just die and leave this world, I was never met to be here. I'm pathetic.

Why am I still here? no one is going to miss me, no one will care if I die.

I walked over to the front door and opened it, the bright sun shined in my face as I entered the cold fall air, winter was almost here.

I started to make my way to the forge, until my eyes caught on something.

My cousin Snotlout, and the twin Ruffnut and Tuffnut, great another beating.

"Hey twiggy where you going?" Snotlout mocked as he pushed me to the ground, while the twins were waiting for there turn.

"Leave me alone." I squeaked, trying to get up, but Tuffnut kicked me in the ribs.

"After were done kicking the hell out of you first." Tuffnut said as he grabbed my hair, making me cry out in pain.

I knew no one would help me, no one cared if I got beaten and if anyone asked I would just tell them I fell, but no one seemed to notice anymore.

After a five minute beating, they were done, I was covered in mud,blood and sweat,my hair was all messed as my nose was bleeding, the trio walked away, making a few cruel remarks, but I ignored them, I got up and wiped the dirt off me and headed straight to the forge.

When I entered, Gobber was already working on something, I put my apron on and did my usual thing like always, keep quiet and do my job.

Then he finally noticed me."Your late." he said.

I sighed." I know." picking up a sword, getting ready to sharpen it."Just got caught up in something that's all."

He didn't say anything else, he knew I got beaten up again by the others, but there really wasn't much he could do for me.

**Later that day...**

I was at the forge almost all day, the sun was starting to set.

It was time for me to go home.

But I didn't want to, I didn't want to go to sleep and have the entire day repeat in self over and over aging.

Why should I go on in life if no one wants me? maybe tonight in the night I end it all, no more pain, no more being picked on, no more being a disappointment to my father.

My dad deserves better than me.

He never wanted a daughter, especially a weak one.

I left the forge without saying a word, until I was stopped by Gobber."You going home lass?" he asked.

I nodded, I didn't want to say anything to him.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." he turned back around." and try not to be late."

_"Oh I'll be late alright."_ _I thought. "I'll be dead by tonight." _I walked away towards my house, I could tell my dad was already their. great.

I opened the front door and saw my father sitting in his chair by the fire, I started to walk to my room, but I was stopped by my fathers voice."Hiccup." he said sternly.

I jumped."Dad..uh." not know what to say. oh gods what did I do now?

"Are you going to bed?" he asked, not moving from his chair.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed." I said quietly.

"Alright, good night." he said looking into the fire, avoiding me.

I walked up stairs to my room, I felt strange but yet I felt kind of happy at the same time.

I was going to end my life once and for all.

But how?

I started to look around in my room, I walked over to my desk and pulled out my small dagger, it was small, but it always got the job done when I cut myself, I rolled up my sleeve and started to slice, I winced at first but the pain went numb after a few minutes, I was used to the pain of cutting, blood was oozing out of wrist soaking my sleeve, I've been doing it since I was ten, but I still get a little grossed out by the blood.

This wasn't going fast enough, I can't wait five hours to bleed to death! I have to think of another plan, I sat my knife down and headed to my closet, I looked down on the floor and saw a thing of rope. Perfect.

I bent over and pick it up and threw it on my bed.

But I had to do one more thing before I could complete this act.

I had to write my final goodbyes to my dad, I sat down on my stool and started to write.

_Dear Dad._

_I'm sorry for ending my life so fast, but I can't keep going on like this. I'm a poor excuse for a daughter of a chief, you deserve so much better then me. no one cares about me anymore and I'm better off dead. I wish things could have been different, I'm not good enough for this world, I never was. I can't do anything right, the only thing I do is screw everything up and make matters worse for everyone around me. I decided to take matters into my own hands and end my life. I'm sorry dad, I love you.  
><em>

_Hiccup._

This is finally it, I was going to die.

I started to tie the rope into a noose, then I saw the beam above my bed. I got on top of my bed and threw one end of the rope over on the beam, tie it tight around it.

I looked up a the ceiling, this was really happening.

I stand on the tip of toes at the end of bed, with the noose around my neck, I could feel myself shaking.

But without warning I jumped.

I could feel all the pressure on my neck, as I took my last breaths of life, my legs were kicking violently in the air, I let out one last cry before I completely black out. My body felt numb, I stopped struggling after a few minutes as the oxygen was cut off from my brain, darkness was starting to surround me.

Then I heard a voice.

"HICCUP!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that's chapter one! so what do you guys think so far? Love it? Hate it? let me know if you want me to continue! leave some nice comments!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice comments! you guys are so sweet! I really hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter, I'm not very good with emotions and all that other stuff so...yeah I kinda suck writing this chapter, feel free to yell at me if this sucks. I mean when I wrote the first chapter I was happy with it, this one I'm not so sure about. :(**

**Please comment and review! I live off the comments! **

**Also if you guys have any ideas or request for this story feel free to PM me.**

* * *

><p>Dead inside<p>

Chapter Two

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

the last words I heard before I tried to end my life was someone screaming my name.

"HICCUP!" a voiced screamed.

I was completely blacked out, no knowing what was going on, the only thing I was hoping for was that I was dead and buried, but I was wrong, dead wrong. I could hear the person untie me while crying out my name over and over, telling me to wake up, but I couldn't.

Then I was lifted into a pair of strong arms, telling me to hang on.

But that was last thing I heard.

**A few hours later...**

I started to turn a little, I was lying on my bed.

I opened my eyes and saw my father, his arms were wrapped around me tightly as. his face was a little red as I saw tears leaving his eyes. why was he crying?.

I tried to push away, but that only woke him up. oh no.

"Hiccup?" he choked, looking at me with worried eyes."Oh thank god your awake." he held me closer to his chest, rubbing my back.

"Dad...what happened?" wait why did I just ask him that? I know what I tried to do, I just tried to kill myself not like five of six hours ago.

"Oh Hiccup." he held me a lot tighter, I could feel him shake a little."You don't remember what happened?" he asked softly.

Then it hit me, this wasn't a dream, this was real. I wasn't successful when I tried to kill I'm screwed now, everyone in Berk will totally hate even more now.

"I tried to-" I was cut off as my dad covered my mouth with his finger tip, he didn't want me to tell him, he didn't want to remind him of what I tried to do. But I didn't understand, I though he would be happy if I was gone, I'm surprised that he's not even yelling at me.

"How are you feeling?" he stroked my cheek.

"Okay." I lied, I felt like crap, my neck hurl like hell, my body felt jelly.

he hugged me tight, kissing my forehead.

As he was hugging me, I looked at my wrist, they were covered up in bandages, all my cuts fixed up and counseled.

"I went up you go check on you." he said. "I heard you cry out, so ran up stairs to go see if you were alright and there you were, hanging." I could tell he was trying not to cry."I rushed over and untied you, trying to get you to breathe."

I kept listening to him.

"Then I laid you on the bed, you pale as a corpse Hiccup, I thought I lost you." he said calmly."I managed to get the healer to take a look at you, you were so close to death, they said you wouldn't make thought the night after losing a lot of oxygen to your brain." I could feel him running his finger through my hair." I stayed here with you all night, waiting for you to wake up."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing from him, he was lying to make me feel bad, he doesn't love me he never did. He never acted to protective over me before, he's just doing this so he can look good in front of the village, this was all fake. I should be dead.

"I shouldn't be here."

He pulled away, he took his large hand grabbing my chin,making me look up at him."Don't you say that."

"Well it's true."

"No it's not Hiccup."

I pushed his hand away."I'm better off dead dad and YOU know it, so stop lying to me!."

before I could get the next words out off my mouth, I was slapped lightly on my left cheek, not hard enough to knock me down, but enough to leave a red mark.

"Don't you dare say those things Hiccup." he said sternly as if he wanted to yell at me." I love you and I always have."

I snapped."Then why would you always push me away?! telling me not to screw up all the time!, you wouldn't even look at me because you know I'm an embarrassment to you!" I lashed out.

"Oh and you think everyone is happy about what you did?, there not Hiccup they feel horrible about it and blame them selves."

"No they don't." I said.

"Yes they do."

"No! they don't."

"YES THEY DO!." he voice boomed, making me jump like a scared child. I pushed away from him, I could feel a few tears leave my face. I was scared of my own father, he was never the loving type and now here he is trying to convince me that still loves me"Hiccup..." he saw that he frightened me, so scooped me up in his arms, I froze and tried to push away again."I'm sorry." wiping some of my tears away.

I didn't want to look at him, none of this felt real. I then looked over at my desk, my blade was gone, as was the letter I wrote to my dad.

"I read the letter you wrote to me." he whispered." I could barely read it, because of all those things you said about me not wanting you, those things aren't true Hiccup, I've always loved you."

"I would never hurt you, I just wanted to protect you, but I failed." he said."I'm so sorry." he hugged me a little tighter."I promise I'll make things right."

Part of me wants to believe that my dad really wants to change things for us, but so much damaged has been done. Plus everyone else is going to treat me like dirt under there feet as this little stunt I tried to pull, nothing is going to change, my dad only feels bad because he doesn't want to look like a bad father in front of village.

After resting my fathers arms I started to fall asleep, I wanted to clear my mind and not think about anything else.

My dad gave me a kiss on the fore head."I love you Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter two is here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the nice reviews! and thank you to my 16 followers out there :) you guys are awesome! Warning this story has self harm and suicidal thoughts! you have been warned. Also one of you guys asked me if toothless was going to be in this, right now I don't think I will add him in this...yet. I dunno I just really wanna focus on the relationship between Hiccup and Stoick and some Astrid too!**

**anyway on with this story!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Dead inside<p>

Chapter Three

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was curled up in a little ball in my bed, I opened my eyes to see that my father was gone. Figures.

I'm not surprised that he was gone, he probably wanted to get away from me, because he hates me so much, he's just to thick head and stubborn to realize that I'm still here, and not well...dead.

Ever since my mom was killed in a dragon raid, he always locked me up in room or send me the forge so I could be "safe" yeah right. I was never safe from anyone, or any thing. I was an easy target for everyone.

I'm sure from the moment I was born my father would have name me accident, or fish bone, I'm surprised I was even named Hiccup in the first place, after my great grand father. But that didn't seemed to matter at all, I'm not brave or strong like everyone else, I'm just a mistake.

The only thing I tried to do was get out of the way.

I sighed as I slowly got out of my bed, my throat was still hurting from the noose, but I just acted like it was sore throat and nothing else.

As I was getting ready to open my door, it opened.

It was my father, he was carrying a bowl of soup, his eyes widen as he saw me out of bed.

"What are you doing up?." he place the soup on my desk as he gently pick me and place me back my bed."You need to rest."

"I'm fine-" I got off as he hushed my raspy voice.

"You are not fine." he tucked me in."You need to rest and stay put,"

I sighed, I hate being bed ridden, I feel so out-of-place. None of this feels right at all.

He brought the hot bowl of soup over, taking the spoon and started to spoon feed me. I didn't resists because I was hungry and haven't eaten since yesterday, but I was doing it for my self, not my dad.

After I was done eating, he pulled the cover all the way to my neck, as he told me go to sleep. But I didn't want to, I wanted to go outside and get some fresh air, get out of this freaking house.

I layed down, pretending to go to sleep, waiting for my dad to leave.

After a few minutes he finally left, I sat up in my bed as I listened to him down stairs, I heard another voice talking to him down there, I peak through my door, down the stairs with my father was Gobber. They were both standing there, talking about me.

"I don't know what to do, Gobber." my father said."I failed my own child."

"You can't keep blaming you're self Stoick." he replied.

"SHE TRIED TAKING HER OWN LIFE LAST NIGHT!." his voice boomed through the house, making me jump behind my door.

I my father sighed."I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay Stoick, It's okay." he tried to calm my dad.

My father walked over and faced the wall. "I failed her, Gobber." he whispered." I failed my only child."

"Stoick." He walked over trying to comfort him."You need to talk to her and listen to what she has to say."

He nodded."I just don't know what to do." he said."I tried to protect her from the outside world we live in, trying to protect her from the same thing that happened to Val."

Gobber laid his hand on my fathers shoulder for support.

"What could have caused her to do this?" he asked.

"I don't know." he said."Maybe she just couldn't take it anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" my dad asked.

"Well..." he trailed off.

"Gobber, what is it that you're trying to tell me?" he said.

"The other teens have been _messing_ with her lately." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" he got closer to him."Like calling her names? or yelling things at her?" he said a bit angered.

"More then that, they have been..." he scratched the back of his head."Beating her up." he finally said it.

My dads eyes grew wide, his eyes grew with anger and hate as he made his way out the door.

"Stoick wait!" Gobber called out, he grabbed him before he did something stupid.

"Who has been beating her?!." he yelled."Who has been harming my little one!? I swear to Odin once I get my hands on those little bastards I swear I'll-" he got cut off.

"Stoick!." he screamed." It's _not _all there faults, the only ones that have been hurting her are the twins and your nephew."

That just made it worse, Gobber just kept adding fuel to the fire, this was going to destroy his relationship with his brother now, and all because of me.

My father was furious, I thought he was getting ready to kill somebody after Gobber told him who was beating me up. I sighed as I kept listening to them talk about me.

My dad sat down, burying his face in to his hands." You know what Hiccup said to me earlier." he asked Gobber.

"What did she say?." he said.

"She said everyone on Berk would be better off without her." he whispered.

Gobber just stood there in shock, having a hard time to believe that I said that,"Did she really say that?" he asked.

My dad nodded.

"Oh gods." he turned away."She must really be upset, she gonna need a lot of help you know."

What did he mean by _help? _Like what? that I'm crazy or something? I mean I know what I did was bad, but I don't need any help, hell I don't even want any help.

Suddenly I accidentally leaned forward and crack my door wide open, making a screeching sound, I jump backwards so no one could see me, but it was too late.

"Hiccup." my dad spoke softly."Would like to come out now?"

I froze, oh crap. I stood there for a few more seconds.

"Hiccup, please just come out." he said as his voice cracked a little.

I pushed the door opened and made my way down the steps, each step I took I felt my heart race even faster, I didn't want to talk to him or even look at him.

When I reach at the end of the steps, my father walked over and hugged me, running his fingers through my hair in a soothing matter."You're supposed be sleeping." he said.

"I know." I whispered.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

I shook my head no, even though it was true, his yelling did wake me up, but I didn't care.

"How you feeling Hiccup." Gobber asked.

"I'm fine." I said lying through my teeth.

My dad held me a little tighter,"No you're not." he coddled me."I can see it your eyes that your upset."

I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting beaten up?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to tell him.

"Hiccup just tell me, please I just wanna help you." he begged.

"It's nothing." I pulled away from him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back in to his arms.

"It is something Hiccup." he said sternly."Just tell me what's happening and I can fix it."

I scoffed at him, fix it? what the hell did he mean he can fix this? he can't help me, no one can.

"You can't fix this. " I pushed my self away from him, starting to head up stairs."And you can't fix me."

"Hiccup." he trailed off, he started to follow me."Please."

"Just leave me alone." I said bitterly, closing the door, but right before I closed it shut, I heard my father say.

"What have I done to her?' he said with regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates :( I have been dealing with some personal issues, hope you understand.**

**Also I need some ideas for the next chapter, feel free to pm me or write it down in the comments thank you.**

**Warning this story contains suicide,self harm you have been warned.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Dead inside<p>

Chapter four

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was laying down on my side, looking out my window it was nice fall morning, everyone gets to go out, while I'm stuck in bed for suicide watch, ugh my life just sucks, I hate this I just want this thing to end and go back to the forge.

Almost five days now of bed rest, and I hated every single day of it.

I wasn't allowed to get out of my bed, unless I had to go to the bathroom. Also I'm not allowed to go out side any time soon that's for sure, my dad is afraid that I might wonder off some where and get my self hurt, yeah right what could I hurt my self with?! A stick maybe? I mean you already took away all my knives and shit, what else could he take from me?

I sighed, my life is nothing but a mess, everyone still hates me, my father is in protective mode like a maniac, watching me almost 24/7. What else could happen?

I spoke to soon.

Suddenly my door opened, it was my father. Great perfect timing.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

He nodded, running his fingers through my soft brown hair. Looking at me with worried eyes as he pulled me in to a embrace, I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his wool cloak, as his chest went up and down. He started to rub my back a little, it felt good. I sighed, how did my life ever come to this? I had to try to kill myself so my father could notice me and stop neglecting me. God my life is a mess.

After a few minutes of coddling, I looked up at my father.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked like a scared child, hell I'm still a child.

He looked at me with a sad confused expression, tracing his finger along my cheek. My father knew what I was trying to ask him, I wanted to know if he was still upset over my suicide attempt. I wanted to know if he felt ashamed of me for doing such a thing. Over the last couple of days it's been nothing but silence, just small talk here and there, nothing else.

But today just felt different.

My father sighed."I was never mad at you." He said pushing my long brown locks behind my ear."None of this is your fault, if anyone is to blame it's me." He said sadly. " I failed you Hiccup, I should have been their more for you. To protect you, to love, to be the father you deserve."

I kept listening to him, taking in every word he said. And he was right.

Ever since my mother died, my father changed, he wasn't the same loving man I once knew as my father. He became more distant an cold hearted towards me, he would never look at me, let alone love on me like he is right now. I remember one time when I was seven, I broke my wrist while playing at the forge. Instead of being comforted or asked if I was alright. My father told me to toughen up and stop being weak. Yeah not the best father at the time for a little girl my age.

I remember when I was ten and began my own way of "healing" and when I mean that I mean I was slashing my wrist open with any sharp object I could find in the forge or in my house. It hurt at first, and I cried a lot, but after a while it started to feel good, as if all the weight was lifted of my shoulders. Or at least until I felt sad or depressed again.

Then I saw tears starting to roll down my fathers eyes, He was shaking a little as he cupped my slender cheeks, I closed my eyes as I let him caressed my face with his large hands, I know he loves me. But all I feel is shame, being a runt that can't do anything right. I'm the girl who can't kill anything, not even my self. Gods only if my beloved mother was still here, if she was still here, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be cutting my self almost everyday when ever I got upset or depressed, I wouldn't be having suicidal thoughts if she was here, she always knew how to take the pain away. I wanted to die so I could be with her, I wanted to see her smile and hug her one last time.

I'm the only thing my dad has left, I guess when I tried to kill myself, it reminded him I was still here. But now I wish I could just take it all back and act like none of this ever happened. Oh gods that would be such a relief.

Then another question came to mind.

"Dad." I trailed off."Does everyone still...you...know hate me?" I asked.

At first he seemed a little taken back as his eyebrows drew together, he kept looking at me for a few seconds, then he sighed and opened his mouth.

"No one hates you, Hiccup." He brushed some of my hair away."I know a lot of people haven't treated you well, but I'll take care of it alright?"

I nodded.

"I'll bring you up some soup, okay?" He said getting off my bed.

Again I nodded, looking up at him as he left the room and went down stairs to go get some soup.

I layed back down on the bed and sighed.

I don't want to be here, not on berk.


End file.
